To satisfy trends of light and compact electronic devices, flexible electronic devices with pliability and low prices become a development focus of many manufacturers. In most current flexible electronic devices, the pliability feature is usually achieved by reducing performance, such as significantly decreased characteristics of semiconductor devices in these flexible electronic devices.